Sweet, Sweet Love
by Made of Lilies
Summary: "Love cannot be found where it doesn't exist, nor can it be hidden where it truly does" (a collection of oneshots, Spencer Reid/OC)
1. The Doctor's Crush

And here he was yet again, waiting for her outside her apartment building. God, could time go by any slower? He hadn't seen her in like what; three days? That's far too long, much longer than he was used to. Two years it had been since she joined the team and he got to know her. And after knowing her, there was no going back.

He could remember the first days of their working together. They hadn't really exchanged many words, mostly because duty called on them before they got a chance to. But one day she passed by his office and she smiled at him, just a smile, and he came crashing to the ground. Seeing her made his day a million times better, he couldn't explain what it was, when he was around her he feels like he could breathe.

Then, naturally, came the conversations. Awkward was quite an understatement when it came to describing Spencer while engaging in any kind of social discourse, he could barely have a decent, human conversation with the others. He would either stutter or endlessly ramble about one thing after the other. Never mind, he still did that. But she was so nice and sweet and she hadn't once seemed annoyed and disappointed by his odd nature.

And one day -a moment forever engraved on his mind-, she just walked up to him bringing him coffee, or sugar with a hint of coffee as she'd call it, and asked him whether he watched Star Wars because she wanted to watch the latest movie with someone else. Yeah, that kinda was when he knew his heart belonged to Sapphire Gastrell, the sweetest and kindest person on earth.

Of course he dared not to make a move on her. What was he thinking, falling in love with her? He was nowhere on her radar. She deserved so much better than he could ever offer. He had no plans to tell her how he felt, why would he, there was no reason for her to reciprocate them. Plus, he would hate himself if their relationship was ruined. They have grown to be best friends, spending almost every day together. And now waiting outside her door, anxiously anticipating the moment that he would get to see his little blonde Brit again and cherish her gorgeous smile as her eyes drill into his while he keeps on going on about a million random things that cross his mind. That's why he always looked forward to their rides with the bus together. There, he could finally get her all to himself.

* * *

The building door opened and he sees a young woman walking out the door with Saphie joining her outside. They seemed to exchange a couple words before hugging once and then the girl walked away with a tiny smile on her face. Sapphire spotted Spencer immediately and hurried down the steps to meet him.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked curiously.

"I don't know. I must say she was having a horrid day though." she answered simply, like talking to a stranger and hugging them is the most normal thing to do. All he could do is smirk.

"So you just took the time to listen to a stranger having a bad day **and** she got a hug from you?" he emphasized on the hug part because dammit, he was jealous. Before meeting her, he used to have a hard time to even shake hands with anyone but now there was nothing he wouldn't do to earn a hug from her.

"Why not? Do you want a cookie?" she turned and flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Sure. Did you know that chocolate chip cookies were invented by the American chef Ruth Graves Wakefield in 1938? She invented the recipe during the period when she owned the Toll House Inn - which at the time as a popular restaurant that featured home cooking..."


	2. Panic Attack

There was a loud knock on the door. He couldn't really tell how long it was he had been laying there but it seemed like hours. If only this was the first time this happened. Lately he was having a hard time sleeping and when he finally managed, he always had those awful nightmares and panic attacks out of nowhere. He just lay there, unable to move and all he could do was feel his heart throbbing and cold sweat dripping from him.

This was one of those awful occasions. All he wanted was to nap a little before it was time to meet Sapphire at the movies. Oh God, Saphie. He had to call her. He had to let her know, what if he was late? What if she thought he'd stood her up?

But the knocking continued and he could hear her voice from outside. "Spencer?" the knocks only intensified per second as he couldn't even find the strength to answer her. Then there was a key turning in the lock and she opened the door quickly, hurrying by his side the moment she saw him spread out like this across the floor. Thank goodness he had given her a spare key.

"Spencer? What happened?" she leaned over him.

"I think I'm having a heart attack. I'm serious this time, oh my God." he buried his face in his hands and struggled to regain control over his breathing.

She ran to the kitchen. "Alright. I'm coming, I'm coming, I'm coming." she returned in an instant with a glass of water.

"Oh, it hurts. My heart hurts."

"Okay, water? Do you want water?" she was now panicking along with him.

"No. There's a high chance that if I drink it I'll throw up. Fluids are hard to digest when suffering from- Jesus, I can't breathe." he mentally counted to ten again and again, trying to balance his breathing.

"Alright, I'm going to call an ambulance and we're going to the hospital." she pulled out her phone but he stopped her.

"No! Don't call an ambulance. I hate hospitals. The lightning is terrifyingly bright and there's so many people, germs everywhere..." she took hold of his hand.

"But Spencer-" he felt her delicate fingers interlock with his as her tiny hand rested in his palm.

"Just help me..." he cut her off.

"Of course, of course." her hand slipped away as she grabbed the glass of water and started sprinkling drops on his face. "Okay, you have to calm down. Just think of all the things you have to live for, right? We bought all those desserts from Costco and we haven't tried them yet. Please calm down."

"Yeah, yeah okay." his heartbeat started to slow down.

"Just take deep breaths, sweetie." she regained hold of his hand and smiled encouragingly.

1,2,3... 1,2,3...he finally managed to calm down.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, I'm feeling good actually. I can go." he got up quickly, feeling more embarrassed than ever. Why did this have to happen? And why did she have to be here to witness it?

"What? No, Spencer." she pulled him towards the couch. "You cannot go anywhere. Here, come sit down."

"Fine." he surrendered to her moves as she settled him on the pillows.

"Have a sip." she handed him the water.

"Water. Sure, water is good."

"And let's talk about what just happened, shall we?" she giggled nervously.

"I thought I was dying." he answered simply.

"Alright. What brought that on? Why were you lying on the floor?"

"I...I don't know. I was just napping on the couch and then I had a nightmare and I woke up and, well I couldn't breathe. I just couldn't." he refused to look at her in the eyes and she noticed he turned crimson red.

"Oh you poor thing! Was it that bad? Has this occurred before?"

"The nightmares or the panic attacks?" his eyes locked on the glass of water shaking mercilessly in his grip.

"Both." she raised an eyebrow but the sad, compassionate look remained on her beautiful features.

He simply shook his head in response and she didn't even think twice before pulling him into her embrace. Her face settled in his chest and her arms wrapped around him protectively, as he buried his head inside her golden mane. Not that he minded. She smelled like cotton candy and caramel -a sweet accord of happy memories and playful melodies floating through the warm night air in every carnival he'd ever been in- that filled him with joy again.

"Oh darling...I'm so sorry...How long has this been happening?" she began to caress his back. It was odd how with her physical contact was always more than just pleasant, he didn't mind the germs or the dangerous bacteria that one could contract from such proximity. Because this was **her** , his sunshine, his perfect little fairy princess as Garcia had called her once.

"A couple months. It's just- I've been having trouble sleeping well..." his voice cracked.

"Well, have you seen a doctor about it? Perhaps it would help." she cooed.

"It's nothing serious. I'm just glad it's over." she broke the embrace, far too soon for Spencer's liking.

"Have you considered reducing your coffee intake? It might help with the nightmares and your sleep." she advised him wisely with a tiny grin.

"I have, but I don't want to. It'd be hard." his face dropped again but she took hold of his hand for once more, gently tracing her baby-soft fingertips over the lines of his palm. He pouted adorably.

"I think it's worth trying. And I can be of assistance, if you'd like me to of course." her grin turned into a smile, pearly white teeth exposed under her rosy lips.

"You promise?" he pleaded.

"Oh Cutie Pie, of course I do. Let's begin now. Why don't I make us a cup of tea?" she suggested cheekily and lifted herself off the couch.

He shook his head and smiled. What else could he do? He was the luckiest man in the world to be honored with having her in his life. Although this wasn't quite the role he wanted her to have.


	3. Work Out

"How long are you planning to stand there gawking at her, kid?" Morgan walked up behind Spencer, startling him. "It's kinda creepy you know." He had been standing there, cautiously looking at Sapphire through the thin glass separating Garcia's office from their own.

"I'm the creepy one? There's at least three dudes around the office constantly staring at her with that annoying look. I mean, she leaned for a single second to catch a pen that fell and everyone just turned to look at her cleavage. It's freaking me out." Reid took a sip of his coffee. Sure, he had promised Saphie to cut down on it, not quit it completely.

"Aw, someone's jealous." Morgan joked.

"It's not about me being jealous. It's disgusting. They're decreasing her value by looking at her that way. Like she's only some kind of pretty ornament." Spencer scoffed.

"Well, to be honest, Precious can be quite a distraction in those skirts..." Morgan smiled coyly.

"Shut up!" Spencer almost shouted at Derek, before realizing they were still in the office.

"Take it easy, Pretty Boy. You know I'm only kidding. Precious is an amazing girl and you know how much I love her." Spencer couldn't help but smile at Morgan's words.

He knew how adored she was by the entire team. No wonder why. They even called her Precious for two reasons; one being her name that referred to the second most valuable gemstone coming second to diamonds, and two being that she truly was precious. In every single way possible and especially to Reid.

"Oh, warning Pretty Boy. Incoming." Morgan turned to leave the kitchen in the sight of Saphie approaching and Spencer was left nervously trying to conceal his actions.

"Cutie Pie? Why are you drinking your liquid diabetes again?" the small blonde walked up to him and scolded him playfully.

"It's just one coffee."

"Fine. But it is not only the coffee that should bother you. Sugar can have a great effect as well. Especially the amount that you add."

"Says the person who devours red licorice twists all day long." Spencer laughed.

She giggled and pretended to get angry in that adorable manner of hers. "Hey! It's not as if there is something I can do to treat such thing. But you can; you are no hypoglycemic." she moved towards the brewer to make some tea.

"Everyone has his own weak spot. One thing at a time." he took another sip.

"Sure. Tell me, Cutie Pie, have you been feeling any better without all that caffeine?" she pulled out a bag of twists and started chewing on one.

"A little. Mostly with the whole nightmare thing but I still have trouble dozing off." he pouted.

"Mm...Perhaps you still have too much energy and therefore your brain cannot relax. I insist you see a doctor about that, but for now exercising could be of some help." he raised an eyebrow at her suggestion as she proceeded to add the boiling water in a cup.

He burst into laughter but the moment she shakes her head no, he turns serious again. "Oh, you're not joking? Nah, I don't really think that'd be a good idea. I basically suck at everything not related to using my brain." his eyes averted back to his own cup.

"Don't say that, Spence. Nobody said you shall become the athletic type out of the blue. I am not one either. But just because we are a little nerdy, does not mean we can't accomplish anything out of that field." she smiled blissfully.

"It's different for you. You dance." Spencer insisted stubbornly.

"Look, how about we go running? It is nothing too versatile and it will definitely help you." she triumphed for once more and he licked his lips nervously.

"You sure?"

"Oh, yes. We shall start today. I hope you have your evening free, muffin." she beamed.

* * *

She suggested they met at a park near his neighborhood and he gladly accepted. Of course, he felt a little shy. He was far too bad at this as had been proven in the past. The last thing he wanted was to make a fool out of himself in front of her. Although he figured she must have guessed already how much this kind of stuff was not his thing.

She wasn't late; it was him who was early, yet it didn't take long for her to appear. For once more, he felt intimidated of how good she looked. Her pale golden curls were gathered in a high ponytail and as much as he liked her loose mane, he had to admit it was a pleasant change to finally see her every gorgeous feature. He could even make out the light freckles on her porcelain cheeks, as she was not wearing any makeup. They only added to her overall beauty.

He heard her say something but his was too busy scrutinizing her to listen.

"Hello, my buttercup. Have you been waiting long?" she jumped a little in excitement to see him, her movements bringing his attention down her body.

His eyes fixated on her attire then, yoga pants wrapping tightly around her curvy yet well-formed hips and she wore a tank top inside her hoodie jacket. They were so brilliantly adorning her and bringing out the parts of her that were so breathtaking he suddenly felt himself turn red and all flustered.

"Spencer?" her soft and harmonious voice drew him back. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm great." he cracked a smile, trying to hide his heart as far up his sleeve as possible.

"Brilliant. I love that headband by the way." she leaned down to stretch so he joined her.

"Really? Is that how you're going to make fun of me? You're not gonna comment on my string legs? Or the fact that I don't even own any running shoes?" he joked.

She laughed so loudly he swore he heard a little snort coming from her. God, he loved her laughter. It sounded like church bells and was utterly contagious, as tiny dimples formed on her angelic face and her eyes brightened up. It was so weird - feeling this way. He had never met anyone that could make him so happy.

"I'm not mocking you, my sweet giant. You look adorable." she smiled at him and he couldn't help but look down at his appearance. Who was he kidding? With this body and those shorts paired with the undoubtedly sexy pair of different socks he was wearing, he looked like a prepubescent during gym class at middle school. So hot.

They continued stretching -well, she was stretching, he was more like following everything she did- and his eyes wandered around for a little. Then two guys just jogged by and shamelessly stared at her butt. The first thought that crossed his mind was to defend her but since the odds were quite uneven and she hadn't really taken notice in her admirers, he simply glared at them furiously and they received the message.

"Are you ready?" she suggested smiling.

"Too late to back down now. If I pass out, please do me the favor of calling an ambulance. And don't let Morgan know how it happened." he made her laugh again.

"Noted."


	4. Turquoise Eyes

"What are you reading?" Spencer cocked his head to the side, seeking Sapphire's attention. She had been hiding behind her book, her eyes meticulously following the lines. He himself had resorted to his own reading but he couldn't help but glance at her cautiously every once in a while, mainly because of the soft sucking sounds she made with that cherry lollipop. It was more than just distracting.

Instead of answering him, she simply raised her book, pointing at the cover. _Murder on The Orient Express._

"Agatha Christie, huh?" he watched as she made a gentle popping sound while removing the lollipop from her plump lips to speak.

"You have read this one as well?" she giggled. "And you remember it?"

He shook his head. "Eidetic memory."

"Oh dear. Well no spoilers please, muffin." she raised the book up and went on her task.

"Can you read to me?" the words escaped his mouth before he even knew it and he immediately felt himself flush with shame as she jumped a little and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry?" she laughed nervously.

"I- I mean, I'd like it if you could read something to me." he stuttered.

"I thought you had read the book."

"I have, but I like Agatha Christie and I like your voice so I'd like you to read to me." he finished, anxiously waiting for her reply.

"You like my voice or you want to make fun of my accent, ?" she grinned suspiciously.

"What are you talking about? Your accent's great. Statistically speaking, British accents are considered the most attractive ones in the entire world." he cracked a shy smile.

"Well then..." she picked up her book once more and searched for the page where she had left her bookmark to continue.

 _She lingered; her eyes watched him curiously. Lovely eyes they were, dark and almond shaped, with very long black lashes that swept the exquisite pallor of her cheeks. Her lips, very scarlet, in the foreign fashion, were parted just a little. She looked exotic and beautiful._

 _'Why did you ask me that?_

 _'Madame,' Poirot waved an airy hand, 'detectives have to ask all sorts of questions. For instance, perhaps you will tell me the color of your dressing-gown?'_

 _She stared at him. Then she laughed._

As she read on, he didn't quite catch some lines. His gaze couldn't escape her and he kept watching her speak out the words in that marvelous cockney pronunciation she possessed. A few times she licked her lips ever so gracefully, stopping to regain control of her breathing.

If only he could have her read to him every day. If only he never left his side once.

 _She smiled, inclined her head and departed._

 _'Elle est jolie femme,' said Mr. Bouc appreciatively._

 _He sighed._

 _'Well, that did not advance us much.'_

 _'No,' said Poirot. 'Two people who saw nothing and heard nothing.'_

 _'Shall we now see the Italian?'_

 _Poirot did not reply for a moment. He was studying a grease spot on a Hungarian diplomatic passport._

"You speak French?" he cut her off. He didn't want to, but he did.

"I do. Why?" she smiled.

"I just noticed 'cause your accent is so good." he stuttered and rested his hands on his lap, not knowing what else to do. It was amazing, how much time they spent together constantly but there was still so much to discover every single day. And if he'd let him, he would gladly discover every single little thing.

* * *

The plane landed soon. They were on a case in Los Angeles, California and as much as he liked the sun - it was boiling outside with almost 98°F. He kept feeling he would melt the moment he exited the air-conditioned cabin.

They got out and he purposefully lingered on his steps to be closer to her. She was still a good twelve feet -if not more- shorter than him and so her steps were not nearly as big and quick as his. She seemed to be looking for something in her bag and he moved smoothly by her side.

"Need any help?" he offered.

"Thank you, my buttercup. Could you hold my laptop for a minute? I cannot find my sunscreen." she handed him the bag, which was overwhelmingly heavy. It made sense since he had caught her sneaking a couple books inside the bag before they left their luggage behind.

"You could just borrow someone else's or buy a new one." he suggested.

"I would, but I need one with SPF 100 and well, no normal person owns that." they both laughed.

"Really? I didn't even know there was such thing."

"Ooh...I know something that the infamous doesn't? Such an honor." she joked. "Yes, they make them for vampires like me."

Yeah, her skin was truly pale. But matched with every other fair feature of hers, it was beautiful - if not ethereal even.

"That bad? I mean, you might just get a little tanned." his head jerked a little for him to make contact with her eyes.

She laughed loudly. "Sweetheart, I either look like a ghost or a bloody lobster. There is no in between." she looked a little deeper in the bag and found it. "Thank God, I have it. Wait, did I get my sunglasses?"

"Haven't seen them anywhere." he answered although he knew her question was more to herself rather than to him.

"Bloody hell! Since when am I such a mess?" she scoffed adorably.

"Well, the mountain of snacks in there isn't helping either." he commented and she pouted, poking out her tongue playfully. "Just borrow **my** glasses." he took them off and handed them to her.

"Are you sure? Don't you need them?" she hesitated for a minute.

"No, you can have them. After all, it's been scientifically proved that lighter-colored eyes like your turquoise ones are far more vulnerable when it comes to sunlight exposure." he finished off triumphantly.

"Turquoise?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't think your eyes could be described as either blue or green. They are sea green with a hint of blue, I believe." Was that too much? Was that too much of a giveaway? Oh screw it.

 _"You paid attention."_ He heard her hum in a low voice while looking up at him with beaming eyes but this couldn't have been what she said. Absolutely not.


	5. Something Special

"One...Two...Three" Spencer's warm voice carried through the halls, echoing behind Sapphire as she padded through them; her footfalls provided a rhythm to his pauses. Henry was already hiding under the table, tiny and sneaky as he was.

"Ready or not, I'm coming to find you." Reid taunted. It prompted an excited squeal from her, who hadn't found a place to hide yet. She glanced over her shoulder to look for him and turned the corner, heading in the bedroom. "Where are you?" his voice sang through the halls, approaching.

She dashed inside Spencer's closet, carefully closing the door and making sure nothing was unsettled. She could hear the sounds coming from the living room, Henry's wonderful childish laughter as Spencer probably found him. She smiled to herself. Oh, how she liked watching the two together; playing and giggling. It was more than simply heartwarming.

She snapped out of her thoughts when the bedroom door opened and she spotted Reid's green and blue socks. Sapphire held her breath.

"I know you're here, little lamb." he whispered, but she did not move or breathe to give away her position. She watched as he strolled around the room, looking under the bed. Sapphire almost laughed - thankfully, she was so small in build she could fit in such small spaces.

He walked to the other door which connected an adjacent room, but promptly closed it. She watched as Spencer turned around, the toes pointing at the closet as if they were a compass.

"I guess you're not in here after all." he sighed and headed towards the door. Suddenly he stopped, turned and opened the door to find her curled in on herself in the tiny space.

"Found you!" he smiled.

"No!" she screamed with glee as Spencer reached to grab her. She scrambled to move outside but it was too late. He playfully grabbed onto her waist and pulled.

They laughed and giggled as each tried to fight the other off but they ended in a tumbled mess, with Henry running in the room and joining them cheerfully.

"Tickle war!" Henry screamed with that joyful, childish voice of his.

"Tickle war? Alright, if that's what you want," Spencer smirked and pounced on him excitedly.

Henry squealed and fell backward on the bed, attempting to fight him off as he tickled him mercilessly. The giggles were filling the halls of the apartment.

Spencer grinned wide and said, "Sorry, little guy. The tickle monster's taking over Spencer. No one can save you now!" he pinned Henry's arms above his head and drew small circles on his tummy, the circles slowly getting larger

Henry giggled wildly and squirmed under his grasp, eyes squeezed shut and bucking, "Dehehehe! Nohoho, no tihihickle monsteheher!"

"Tickle tickle, Henry! Awww, does this tickle you? I bet it does!" he teased with a wide grin.

Henry's laughter increased at the teasing, as did the blush on his dimpled cheeks, "PLEHEhehehease!nohoHOHO! NOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE!"

Spencer looked at where he was tickling and saw he had hit a very sensitive spot right in the middle of Henry's tummy. He grinned wide and bent down, then looked back at Sapphire was laying next to them, watching with a big smile.

"You know what we should do, Henry? We should let Saphie in on the fun!" Spencer let go of the little boy and suggested with a huge, evil smile. Henry didn't need much convincing. They both ran towards her, pinning her down and before they even laid a hand on her, she was already laughing.

Spencer ran his fingers on her belly, at which Sapphire immediately began giggling and snorting adorably, scrunching her neck to the side.

"Oh my God," said Spencer, now putting it together. "Are you seriously that ticklish?"

"No!" she almost shouted, but it was no use. Soon she was a mess of giggles, as her belly was at the mercy of Reid's wiggling fingers.

"Aww, your laugh is so cute!" he cooed.

"Gods, stop!" Sapphire squealed.

"Nah, this is too much fun," said Reid smugly, moving one hand up her neck.

"I can't breathe!" she wheezed.

"Hey, maybe we should call you Giggles from now on," he teased, now tickling both her tummy and her armpits.

After flailing around for a bit, Sapphire finally managed to escape his bonds temporarily, thanks to Henry's assistance as he took it on himself to revenge Spencer, taking off one of his socks and running his little baby fingers up and down his foot.

"Traitor!" Spencer yelled between his giggles. In one move, he took hold of the little blonde angel and lifted him off the ground, messing with his hair. It was so precious having these slight moments fall perfectly into place.

Henry yawned as they all settled back into the bed, making Spencer glance outside. It was pretty dark.

"Does that mean it is bed time?" Sapphire cheered excitedly and took Henry in her arms, hugging him tightly. He returned the favor of course; these two shared a special bond. He couldn't help but wonder looking at them how she would look as a real mommy. She would be wonderful, that's for sure.

Henry shook his head in response, but pouted a little. "I'm hungry."

"I'll go warm up some milk." Spencer got up in a hurry and headed to the kitchen, making the bed lift lightly by the loss of weight.

Henry for once more sought Sapphire's embrace, nesting nicely inside her arms. "I love you."

"Aw, I love you too, my little angel. I love you so much!" she rocked him gently.

"Do you love Spencer too?" he asked adorably and her heart melted. How do you answer such a question? Checking that Spencer was nowhere nearby, she replied.

"Of course I do. How couldn't I?" she gave in.

"Who do you love most?" she looked up at her with a devilish grin and puppy eyes. The boy was barely five years old but you could already tell he would be a heart breaker. There was no refusing such an emotional blackmail.

"That's not fair. How am I supposed to choose between my men?" she giggled. "I'll go see if your milk is ready. You'll be a gentleman and behave, won't you?" she asked and he beamed, shaking his head. "That's my man."

* * *

"Spence?" her melodic voice echoed in the silent kitchen, startling Spencer who almost dropped the boiling milk on himself. He let out a small, girlish scream and she had to smother her giggle. "Oh my God, buttercup! You got burnt!" she hurried towards him.

"It's really nothing. Judging by the angle I almost dropped it, it could have been much worse," instead of listening to him, she ignored his babbling and grabbed his hand. There was a small mark on his wrist, turning redder by the minute. She touched it and he flinched, making her eyebrows furrow in a look of concern and sympathy. Why did she have to be so nice?

"I'm sorry, sunshine." she pulled him towards the sink, letting cold water run over the burn for quite a while. "That should make it better." her eyes were fixated on the injury but he was more focused on her. He was in love with her. There was no other way to put it. He had always had a hard time understanding that expression. It seemed a little melodramatic. But now he got it. Why wouldn't he fall in love with her? She was sweet, she was undoubtedly gorgeous and possessed one of the sharpest minds he had ever come across. But most importantly, she possessed a heart of gold, and nothing could beat that.

Her gaze turned back up to him. "You should keep it there for at least ten minutes. I'll go check if there's anything we can use in the medicine cabinet." her fingers left and he found himself missing the feeling of her touch on his flesh. Oh how he wished he had the courage to grab her waist before she turned around to leave. To pull her close and crush her lips on hers, taste what he'd longed to, for so long.

He wished he had the courage to admit the full depth of his feelings - right there, right then. And perhaps, perhaps she felt the same. Perhaps she'd say she was wildly in love with him too. And perhaps this would be a start for something new; something special. But of course he could only **wish** such thing.


End file.
